fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Scent of a Fugly/@comment-7285833-20150825142836
�� Name: AGUA DE PUTÓN Design: It has the shape of a black skool, but it is smiling. It reflects my dangerous but friendly (to some people only) personality. It is black because it is the colour that reperesents myself the best, but it will have some glitter on it because i expect to be the queen of this fabulous race. Scent: the same way as the design this scent is a clear reflection of my volatile personality, i can go from really nice to people i genuinelly like to the biggest cunt with people i find annoying. So it will have a really fresh smell with a big touch of lemon, because i am fresh as a fruit but i am bitter af too. Besides that, it will also content a huge amount of repelent, to keep the haters and thirsty ass kissers away, because like you all know i suffer from a severe case of missanthropy. but to compensate its smell it will have some edulcorant with a really smell ( i can be sweet when i want it too ;)). The liquid will be as black as my soul but in the rare days that the person that is wearing it is acting less cunty it will be transparent, leaving a glittery aura around the person wearing it. To get this quality AndrésColonias.sa will use NervousShipper's spit, because its ancient characteristic's can make a liquid's colour change, it is like a dragon's milenary spit with curative effect. Advert: it will be something ala Bad Blood but with me an other people dressed in leather, not victoria model's, i know you prefer it this way. The background music is P!nk's So What It starts with me dressed in a pink fluffy outfit with everybody ignoring me, i am all positive and everyone just keeps fighting, but i am happy with my 365 days badge and my user of the mont title. Suddenly two people fighting push my and i fall from a huge building, and there some queens (karl, zach and sydney) take me from the ground and give me a huge makeover putting me in a huge pool full of AGUA DE PUTÓN (you can clearly read it). Then i go all bitchy fighting everyone i find annoying ( a lot of people in a short period of time). Short cameos of andy, alyssa, thirstydan, felix here. Then some epic scenes with me pouring AGUA DE PUTÓN from an helicopter to people in the street. To later meet more cunty queens ( kyle, nate, joe, angelika...). Then i arrive in my helicopter (full of skools and AGUA DE PUTÓN subliminal adds) to the dark castle of the fuhrer Beccatobe. First i drag her guardian (ala frankestein's igor or trps's riff raff) nabiri and throw her down the stairs. Finally i get to becca's room and she says: "i trusted you, you were nice and i gave you the user of the month title". I answer: "that wasn't the real me, i was just trying to be nice to make friends but AGUA DE PUTÓN has let me be who i really am and i will show you that" Close up to me and i start spraying becca with my flawless scent when the screen goes black and you can read: BE BOLD, BE BRAVE, BE YOURSELF, BE PUTÓN. Reason: i think i should win this race because i am unique and different from every other contestant. And i feel like representation is always something good and having someone that has English as his third language as the winner would open the fugly hoe world to a more multicultural spectrum. Besides that i think i fit every characteristic a queen needs: i am true to myself, i am trasparent, i alwalys speak up and i am not afraid to comfront anyone. But i can be nice and lovely when my loved ones need it. I made this more jet lagged than the UN president so don't be harsh.